This SDA would support the development of candidate's career by providing an opportunity to conduct in-depth investigations of upper-level heroin dealing in New York City using secondary analysis of extensive police and court data from investigations designed to support the prosecution of major heroin dealers. In the pilot stage, the candidate will analyze official documents relating to the investigation and prosecution of the Pizza Connection case. Theoretical models using rational choice theory will be developed and modified by studying the processes of heroin dealing and of involvement in upper-level dealing. In a later stage these models will be tested and refined using secondary data garnered from official records of other prosecuted cases throughout New York City. In both stages data will be analyzed using a powerful hypertext computer program.